Media dispensers transport sheets of media from a container to a media presenter. One common type of media dispenser is a currency dispenser. One type of currency dispenser comprises: (i) a pick unit that picks individual banknotes, (ii) a transport section that transports the picked banknote, (iii) a stacker wheel having radially-spaced, arcuate tines that receives and bunches picked banknotes, and (iv) a presenter unit that presents the bunched banknotes.
The stacker wheel receives a picked banknote between adjacent radially-spaced tines and is then rotated by a motor to receive the next picked banknote. The received banknotes are then stripped out of the stacker wheel by a stripping arm, and presented as a bunch of banknotes to the presenter unit.
One problem associated with this type of stacker wheel is that the operation of the pick unit (in particular, the pick arm within the pick unit) needs to be synchronized with the rotation of the stacker wheel so that the stacker wheel tines do not obstruct a picked banknote as it is transported into the stacker wheel.
One way of synchronizing the stacker wheel and the pick arm is to link the stacker wheel motor to the pick unit motor by gears or belts. However, these gears or belts may have to be decoupled to allow the transport section to be opened to provide access to any jammed banknotes therein. This would require the gears or belts to be correctly aligned and synchronized after the jammed banknote has been cleared and the transport section is closed, which would increase service time. If this is not done correctly, then there would be an increased risk of a banknote colliding with one of the tines on the stacker wheel.
An improved synchronization mechanism is desirable.